The Chronicles of Winchester: Contaminated Contact
by LindsayQ
Summary: Part two of the TCoW series: Family bonds continue to grow stronger when a new gig arises that threatens more than just Dean and Sam's life, it threatens their sanity as well.


**Title: The Chronicles of Winchester: Contaminated Contact  
****Part: 1 of ?  
****Author: AtticusFinchFan  
****Summary: Family bonds continue to grow stronger when a new gig arises that threatens more than just Dean and Sam's life, it threatens their sanity as well.  
****Rating: T  
****Disclaimer: The Winchester boy's aren't mine, but man, do I wish they were. Mary and everyone else are mine though.  
****A/N: A new character in this. In this series she's going to be a main along with Dean and Sam…don't shoot me. Completely unbeta-ed.**

**

* * *

Buffalo, New York  
****December 29  
****4:00 PM**

"LEFT! LEFT! MARY! LEFT! NOT RI- AH!" He slammed his head against the dash and squeezed his eyes shut. Hoping what he had heard was not metal on metal and just his ears playing tricks on him. But when he opened his eyes and the blur finally disappeared, he realized he had been lying to himself, Mary was staring back at him with huge green eyes. Dean forced himself to breathe in through his mouth and out through his nose…a couple of hundred times, before even attempting to speak. Even then, his words were forced and severely strained. "I. Said. Left."

"Ah," Mary flashed him a slightly sheepish, yet terrified grin. "Sorry?"

He twitched slightly and closed his eyes again. "That's," he swallowed hard and opened his eyes. "Ok." "But! I drive back!" he moved to open the passenger door, but froze when he noticed Mary hadn't even blinked an eyelash. "Did you not hear what I said?" he questioned. "I said I'm driving back. Now get out."

"Oh!" Mary jumped slightly and turned towards the handle. "Right, sorry. Sorry."

The two Winchesters met in front of the passenger side headlight to inspect the damage. Mary breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that only the bulb and some of the chrome surrounding the lamp was cracked. She knew it wouldn't be for much longer if her brother found any else wrong with the car, but for now, she would live another day.

Although with the odd look in her…Dean's eyes…she wasn't sure if she wanted to live another day, right poor Dean had the same look in his eyes as he would have if his whole world had just crashed before him. He bent slightly and ran his fingers lovingly across the headlight and then let out a pitiful whimper and grimaced again. But as soon as he realized that he wasn't alone, he shot straight up, cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket. "C'mon, let's get back before Sammy thinks we've gotten in trouble."

Instead of antagonizing her brother even more than she knew she already had, Mary just bowed her head and nodded as she continued on her way towards the passenger side door. As soon as she wrapped her hand around the handle she cast one last forlorn glance across the roof of the car at her…Dean then pulled the door open and got in, not even caring if he had seen her look or not.

She had known and subsequently been with them not even a week and had already managed to get into 3 fights with Dean, 1 with Sam. She had almost shot Dean in the shoulder one morning when he had tried to wake her up. She had accidentally dropped, thus wasting, the four cylinders of salt she had been carrying from the car to the motel two nights ago. And now she had damaged Dean's baby, his car. If she was a dog, she'd be put down.

"What do you want for dinner, kid? It's your turn." And yet they still kept her around. Why?

"Ah, Taco Bell, please?"

"You got it." A quick turn of the wheel and the two Winchesters were speeding on down the road.

**

* * *

Buffalo General Hospital  
****December 29  
****6:47 PM**

Imagine Mary surprise when the next thing she remembers is staring up at a white light with a person holding her head with one hand while prying her eye open with the fingers of their other hand.

"Ok," she heard some say. "She's awake. Let them in."

As soon as the person holding her eye open let go, she lets both eyes close all the way and starts to slip off again, back into the bliss state of being that was unconsciousness.

"Mary, its Sam. I need you to open your eyes." She groaned slightly and tried to turn away from his touch but found it took too much effort. "Leave m'lone, S-S-Sam."

"I will not leave you alone." She could hear the amusement in his voice. "I did not just wait 2 hours by myself in a waiting room full of old women to leave the reason I came here, alone." She felt his hand brush across her forehead and move to tuck some hair behind her ear, but didn't open her eyes.

"Whersh- Dean?"

"Sedated. He punched 3 hospital guards when they disappeared with you."

"Hospital? Whash…what happened?"

"Dean hit some black ice on the way back to the motel. The car hit a guard rail then rolled. He got out alright, but you and the car have definitely seen better days." Again with the humour, always the funny one, Sam was.

"Dean 'right?"

Sam laughed again and she felt his thumb start to rub gently along her hand. He was definitely the sentimental one of the two that was for sure. Nothing like her dad…most of the time. "He's fine, a black eye and couple of bruised ribs. When he saw the state of his car though, he apparently started to bawl like a baby."

She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't help but feel as if it…this…that and the next thing was her fault. She had been the one that had asked him to take her out, she had been that had damaged his headlamp. And to top it all off, she had been the one that wanted Taco Bell for dinner. She had been the one that had caused him to be on that road. She had been the one that had almost cost him his life.

She opened her emerald eyes and stared up at Sam. He smiled at her. "What is it?" he questioned, the smile never leaving his face.

"Were you share-scared?"

Without a moments hesitation Sam nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I was. When Dean phoned me and told me you guys had been in an accident and you hadn't woken up yet I thought I had lost you when just after meeting you." Sam failed to mention that it would feel even worse than it did when he lost Jess, losing her would have been like losing his brother, and he knew that he could have never recovered from a blow like that. He had only known Mary for a few days, but he loved her if not as much then almost as much as he loved Dean.

"Ah, you're up, Ms. Winchester."

They both turned their attention towards the strange voice. A middle aged east Asian man in a white over coat and comb over stood in the door, Mary's chart in hand and a smile on his worn face.

"Hello, Mary," he stepped in. "My name is doctor Yoshi Ng."

Not wanting to acknowledge the doctor's presences anymore, Mary turned her head away. The light streaming in through the window from the street light outside bathed the room with an unearthly glow that, if she had been all there, would have given Mary quite the case of the heebie geebies, but as it stood now all she could do was smile dumbly at the shadow her fingers against the light created on the wall.

"Mary, turn your head please, I need to take a look at you."

She flexed her fingers, up and down, in and out, but didn't obey the doctors wish. Well, not until he grabbed her face in his hand and yanked it towards him. Something flashed in his eyes that made her drop her hand and pay an absurd amount of attention to the doctor. "Thank you," he squeezed her chin even harder and it took everything she had to not gasp in pain. "Now, how do you feel?"

Mary was just about to reply when her vision started to swim again and her stomach turned. Did the doctor just smirk? And where was Sam?

Sam rose from the chair the doctor had directed him to once he saw Mary's eyes begin to roll to the back of her head. She had been conscious and talking to him a minute ago, he turned his attention to the doctor. What had he done? He stepped up to her bed and placed his hand over her leg. "Mary, c'mon…" he started patting it. "C'mon, Mare, wake up. It's Sam, Mare, c'mon." Her eyes continued to roll around in her head as he and the doctor both continued attempting rouse her from the semi-conscious state she had fallen into.

"Mar-"he shot his attention up towards her face when he heard her gasp again and watched as her head lulled to the side. "Mary," without even realizing what he was doing, he shoved the doctor out of the way as he dove towards the head of the bed and slapped her cheek. "Mary, open your eyes, please…" he swallowed hard to keep the rising dread at bay. Where was Dean when he needed him? "Mary!" Sam moved his pointer finger towards her mouth and panicked when he didn't feel her breath, which meant…she wasn't breathing.

Sam literally felt his stomach drop to his feet as he took off towards the hall to scream for help. He didn't stop screaming until a couple of doctors appeared at his side. "What's wrong, sir?" he looked down at the doctor staring up at him, grabbed her arm and dragged her inside as fast as he could. He almost literally threw her against Mary's bed. She stared back at him with contemptuous eyes, but Sam didn't care or even notice. His eyes were fixed solely on Mary's still form. "My sister's not breathing."

The next thing he knew he was being shoved out the door as a myriad of doctors, nurses, and machines of all sorts entered behind him. He stands frozen in the doorway, unable to move, for just a couple minutes before a doctor realizes he was still there and shoves him further out of the room and slams the door in his face.

He could feel the colour drain from his face as he stared at the wooden door mere inches from his face. He just couldn't bring himself to move any further from her as he already was.

"Sam!" He can hear Dean's voice and then his rushed footsteps approaching him, but he can't acknowledge them. He can't turn away, he's afraid of what may happen if he does.

"Sam! What's wrong?" He knows his brothers standing beside him now. "Tell me, man. Where's Mary? Why are you staring at the door? Answer me, dude."

Sam swallows several times and clears his throat, but keeps his attention on the door. "She stopped breathing. They're in there working on her."

He literally _feels _the shock reverberate in his brother's voice as he whispers. "She was the Code Blue!"

For a couple of seconds and nothing more, Sam turns his attention away from the door to his brother. Dean's green eyes were as big as saucers and his usually tanned skin, save for the black eye, was as pale as a sheet. He swallows again and turns back.

"Why are you out here, Sammy? You should be in there…with her!"

"They kicked me out." His voice was low and flat, almost hauntingly so.

"And you let them!" Dean's voice was no longer a whisper. As the anger started to take over, it surged through his body and seeped into ever syllable he spoke. "Damn it, Sammy!" Sam let himself be pushed out of the way as Dean charged through the door and slammed it behind him. A few choice words, that Sam didn't care to repeat, seeped through the door and every single one of them were said by his brother's distinctively angry voice. As Sam listened he realized that he couldn't help but laugh appreciatively. Angry Dean was so much more comforting than Scared Dean, this Dean he could handle.

He wasn't at all surprised when, a few seconds later, the door opened and Dean was literally thrown out of Mary's room. The slamming sound made by the door as it was closed echoed off the sterile walls of the hospital corridor. Sam watched as his brother growled and slammed his fist against the door before yelling. "God damn piece of shit ass-"

"How is she?"

Dean turned and stared for a bit before returning to earth. "They're still working on her, Sammy." He collapsed into the seat behind him and put his head in his hands. "A doctor on top of her giving her chest compression, another's at the head of her bed breathing into her mouth, cursing, Sammy. He's cursing because she hasn't breathed yet. She's hooked up to so many machines…" He looked up and the look in his eyes would haunt Sam for the rest of his days. "I did this to her, Sammy."

Sam furrowed his brows and shook his head. "No, you did-"

The door opening and Dean leaping to his feet cut him off. He turned. The doctor that exited looked tired and worn, Sam's stomach dropped further. He cleared his throat and stepped forward, Dean seemed to have fallen behind. "How is she?"

The doctor shot his eyes upwards. "What's your relation to the patient?"

"Brothers, Dean and I." he pointed his thumb behind him. The guy didn't honestly think Dean would have charged into some random room because he wanted to see the doctor's work on someone, did he?

The doctor took a long, deep breath before removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Then I'm not going to lie to you, son. We almost lost your sister several times; her heart is severely weakened because of it." Sam's heart skipped a beat. "We just now got her breathing again, albeit she's on a respirator, but it's better than nothing."

"What happened? One minute she was up- doctor Ng" he kicked himself for not remembering earlier.

"Come again, son?"

"Doctor Ng, a man named Doctor Yoshi Ng came into her room," Sam's eyes glazed. "Just before all this happened."

One look in the doctor's eyes and he knew he was lost, Sam sighed. "Look, where is that doctor? He could probably tell you what happened."

"Doctor Yoshi Ng?"

Sam nodded his head vigorously.

"You must have heard him wrong, son," the doctor shook his head and slipped his glasses back on.

Sam's lip curled into a slight snarl. "And why is that?"

"Yoshi Ng _was_ a doctor here, almost eleven years ago. He died in the Sarin attacks on the Japanese Subway system in Japan in 1995."

This got Dean's attention. "What?" Sam let his brother push him out of the way and face off against the doctor.

"I mean what I said, son. The only doctor we've had here by that name was Yoshi Ng, and he died eleven years ago. He's buried at Pearl Wings cemetery, about 50 miles outside of Buffalo. You can go check if you want."

"He died in the Sarin attacks?" Sam spoke up. The doctor nodded and Sam turned to Dean. He kept his voice dangerously low as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Thank you Doctor, we'll call you if anything changes."

The doctor stared at the two shaken men for a while longer before nodding and continuing on down the hall. As soon as he was far enough down the hall, Sam grabbed Dean by the collar and dragged him into Mary's room. He slammed the door behind him and turned. Whatever he was going to say to his brother was lost as soon as he eyed Mary's still form. Wires, machines, and tubes surrounded her like a cocoon surrounded a caterpillar; protruding from her mouth and underneath the hospital gown she now wore. There was hardly any difference between the white sheet barely covering her and her skin.

Swallowing the emotions caught in his throat as best as he could, he stole a glance in Dean's direction and felt his heart drop to his feet. He could adequately compare the look on his brother's face to a frightened and lost child; his skin was almost as pale as Mary's and he was shaking like a leaf. Sam could tell his brother was on the verge of hysterics and if he didn't do something quick- "Dean," he decided to ignore the wide eyed glance he was given as soon as Dean turned to face him. "This isn't your fault, it's that doctor. He did it. Not you."

Dean cast his brother a shaky smirk and then turned back to Mary. "I know, bro," he turned back to Sam. "But it doesn't make it any less _real_."

"I know," nodded Sam. He grabbed the chair in front of him and moved it closer to Mary's bed, then collapsed into it, grabbed a hold of her hand and closed his eyes.

Following in his little brother's footsteps, Dean rounded to the other side of the bed and did exactly as Sam did, watching out for the IV protruding from Mary's hand in the process.

* * *

"_Hey Sam," _

_He shot his eyes open and jerked away from the hand touching his shoulder, but relaxed slightly when his mind registered who it was that was standing in front of him. "Mary?"_

"_Well I definitely ain't Dean, man." She snorted in amusement and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans._

"_You're awake? Where are we?"_

"_No," she smiled slightly. "I'm not awake. You're sleeping." She went silently suddenly and bowed her head then kicked at the dirt beneath her sneaker and hunched her shoulders a bit. "I ah…I want you to do me a favour," she looked up; tears glistened in her green eyes but didn't fall. "Alright?"_

_The strong conviction in the teenager's eyes and words did a little more than just scare Sam, but he figure it wasn't worth the time to voice his fear and just decided to comply with her request. "Anything," he nodded. "You know that." _

_She cast him a slightly watery smile and bowed her head again. "I need you to take care of Dean and dad, when you find him, for me, alright?"_

"_But-" the words sunk in sudden and his eyes grew wide. "No! I won't! You're going to come back with me, you're gonna be fine. We're gonna find this ass-" he paused when he realized Mary was just smiling at him while shaking her head. "What's wrong, Mary?"_

"_I can't come back, Sam, it's as simple as that."_

_For the hundredth time that day, Sam's heart sunk to his feet as he swallowed hard to try to breath around the lump forming in his throat. He felt his eyes tear up as he questioned. "Why not?"_

"_He got me, Sam. He wanted me and he got me. The amount of Sarin that got into my system, Sam, would kill a small country. What makes you think you can just burn the bones and I'll come back? I'm dead, Sam."_

_His teeth were clenched so tightly it hurt to speak. "No. You're. Not." _

"_The person I was isn't in that hospital bed anymore, Sam."_

"_You can't just give up like that. I won't let you. Neither will Dean."_

"_It's too late, Sam." Her smile was remorseful, but there was something in her eyes that made Sam's hair stand on end. "I love you."_

* * *

The next thing Sam knows, he's being shoved out the door again. Dean's already on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite him with his head in his hands. 

"She coded-" he jumped out of his reverie and back to earth when he realized Dean was speaking to him. "What?"

"She coded again, Sam." A shiver ran down Sam's back, he could probably count the amount of times he had heard Dean's voice so strained and yet so unaffected before on one hand and still have fingers left over. "You wouldn't wake up. I freaked out." Dean bowed his head again and started to shake it. "I don't think I've ever felt so- I don't think I screamed so loud in my life."

When Dean raised his head a little while later his voice was stronger and his eyes were clearer. "Something's wrong here, Sammy, and we have find out what it is or was and kill the Son of a bitch…again. I swear, if it's the last thing I will do, I will find the bastard that did this to her and tear him limb from limb."

Dean had never been so adamant in life, even when it came to finding their dad, no, this time it ran much deeper than just family dynamics. This time Dean was out for plain and simple revenge and vengeance. God help Doctor Ng, wherever he was, whatever he was…because he wouldn't be doing it for much longer once his brother got a hold of him.

tbc


End file.
